fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Rave
Rave is a 19 year old assassin girl. At the young age of 9 her father threw her out of their rich aristocratic family home in order to toughen her up. Unfortunately, being completely isolated and alone with no safety or money in the seedy underbelly of Anime London eventually transformed her from a sweet child into a nihilistic memeing shitlord who spends much of her days off from her killing job fucking with random strangers in really elaborate and mean-spirited ways. At some point early into her exile she came into contact with an eldritch being from The Shadow Realm, which bestowed upon her the epithet Rune which manifests on the back of her left hand. There was no condition on how she must use this power, she was free to do whatever she desired. Personality wise Rave speaks with a monotone voice and constantly makes memes or mean jokes. She doesn't really respect anyone and ignores all boundaries especially if it annoys people. She has almost no concern for any lasting friendships and breaks people's trust on a dime for some well timed comedy. She has an intense loathing for her dad, for obvious reasons. She's an expert at finding elaborate ways to frustrate people, for example she goes into Saffron's estate every night and slightly tilts all the picture frames just to freak them out. She has a very dry sense of humor and takes literally nothing seriously having a devil may care attitude and frequently putting herself on death's door for the joke. With her mask she also looks like sans. Powers Rave has many powers related to The Shadow Realm. She can teleport anywhere within line of sight with no physical effort and including through windows. She is a master of stealth and can perform either devastating backstabs or long range pokes with her crossbow, which has both standard and sleep bolts. She can dissolve into shadow and summon rats to do her bidding. She can even call upon her patron god by carving into a chunk of bone, letting her gain occult powers from them of her own design for a while. She can also summon assassins made of void energy to help her on more elaborate hits. Whenever she defeats someone, her god rewards her for being so interesting with a random boon rolled on a d10. If she does things diplomatically however, she's also rewarded with guaranteed successes on moves. She can link two targets that are close to one another with energy, making all damage dealt to one of them happen to both instead. She can possess other living things like most Shadowrealm beings, and she has a special mechanical heart crafted by her patron god which whispers dark secrets about areas and objects nearby. Basically, she has any abilities from the playable characters of the Dishonored Franchise. This makes her a bit of a swiss army knife of various abilities. She can also gain proficiency by fucking with her own team and making things worse for everyone in ways she finds hilarious. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 32 Rave spent much of the episode hanging around Retnue and Davin, both of which were also assassins for hire. They made a pretty good dynamic, and even though she frequently fucked with them they could be considered the closest thing to friends Rave has had in the past decade. Davin even got a new pin (or Pog as Rave called them) that allowed him to summon rats just like her. Rave spent much of the early sections of the episode bypassing hazards by teleporting around, even going ahead of the party by moving through glass doors before the others could open them. She even went into the containment chambers of multiple dangerous experiments and booped them. In the fight against CircuiTree, Rave teleported under the girder and used her charm carving ability to create EMP blasts that significantly weakened it, while her rats chewed through wires and Larry just kinda stabbed it until he plummeted into the abyss. After meeting Delila, Rave immediately began rifling through her stuff right in front of her, sleeping on her bed with boots on, stuff like that. She eventually noticed Retnue's bounty detector going off with Delila as the target, and she attempted to silently organize a surprise attack on her alongside Retnue and Davin. However, after being badmouthed by the rest of the party for her misdeeds, she lashed out first. During the fight Rave busted out her every trick. She dissolved into shadow and used stealth attacks from a distance. She attempted to summon Mr. Maim using the body of some Valeria as a sacrifice to defeat her, but after she gained Godhood with her overclass not even such a powerful demon stood a chance. So surprisingly she won by doing the two things she does best: nothing, and killstealing. By letting Mercy use her own powers against her, Delila was significantly weakened, which let Rave perform a brutal finisher. At the end of the episode Rave revealed that while she's totally down for getting the money, her primary motivation was a suggestion and a promise for a reward by her patron god if she took the target down, for weird Shadow Realm related reasons. - Episode 44 Rave played as an announcer for the planned game alongside Jamie, paid off by Hella Money to perform her role. She seemed pretty disinterested in James' current situation and made fun of Jamie's dysfunctional arms. She refused to carry James away because, quote, "she's evil". - Episode 50 Rave appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. She was immediately obliterated by Venus Vanderbelt and her natural 20 flaming gauntlet punch. Her last words to Retnue as she faded were "heheheheheheheheh." - Episode 51 Rave was once again hired by a Valeria for a new job, this time to disable the epithet dampening device within the Valeria Complex and to beat up Chloe Vatysta to settle a score between the two. Rave accepted, but mostly just thought that fucking with the Time Police would be funny. She stayed mostly with Tristan and Retnue, the former for his consistent memeage and manipulatability, and the latter for being an efficient assassin and coworker. She at one point was able to convince a guard working at a hot dog stand that she and Tristan were not intruders, and in fact just wanted hot dogs. Not believing them, she ended up attacking Rave with a gun when the time was right. She deflected it directly into another more powerful goon, who proceeded to take care of the previous vendor. As such, she and Tristan claimed ownership as the new hot dog peddlers selling their wares, carrying the carts through literally the entire 8 hour adventure. Once in the room containing the epithet dampener, Rave pointed out to the gang that they can all teleport using her powers. However, everyone else sucked ass at it, and the only one who could succeed was Tristan. She ended up basically doing what she did to CircuiTree but again, using rats to chew away at wires. Eventually Hearer, the guard for the device, nearly managed to throw Rave into one of Sen'ler's black holes. However, she managed to perfect parry it back, knocking Hearer into the pit instead. When the party ran into the Valeria shootout, Rave decided to teleport to the back lines of the Time Police's forces. The warden of the complex Chloe was able to immediately sense her, despite not seeing her. This caused Rave to say "sup" before immediately teleporting out, narrowly dodging a bullet. She spent much of the chase sequence teleporting through the halls much faster than the rest of her party, generally dicking around while her teammates were in a life-or-death situation as per protocol. When fighting the Valeria Complex Elite Squadron Rave spent the match targeting Deadeye, over stealing her sans gimmick by having his left eye be larger than his right. She ended up greatly injuring his head with a critical crossbow bolt. She tried to remain as far away from her equal and opposite PSonic as much as possible, due to her wanting to perform teleporty shenanigans. However, once it was revealed that he was actually Ness, she realized that there could only be one sans in these parts. She cut the boy down where he stood, and saluted him as he dissolved to ash due to his genocide route. Against Infinity Vendor Rave was initially intending on being impartial for once, but eventually decided to incur his wrath on the whole party by straight up insulting 1995. After Tristan used his once per combat to grant the party their Outclasses early, Rave utilized hers immediately to stop time and eliminate three whole 1995 vending machines in a single turn, speeding up the fight process. The Infinity Vendor was at one point hit with a glitch effect from Sen'ler, letting him temporarily gain the sheet of another person from DBA. He chose Rave, trying to use her Domino Effect to double his attack output. However, he crit fail, linking his demise with the destruction of his last 1995 vending machine. Rave spent the fight against Chloe using her Higgledyheart to gain information on Chloe, being a key factor in the discovery of her powers and their major weakness. Instead of fighting, she spent much of the episode stealing Chloe's shit. At the end of the fight, when Chloe was being cooked alive, Rave threw in the time mummy they found earlier, which had its left eye painted blue by Rave, into the frying pan. This was somehow the final blow. In the end, Rave ended up deciding to give all the stuff back to Chloe due to hounding from the party and general boredom. She kept the hot dog carts though. Trivia * Rave is not her real name, but rather the name she gave herself while dealing with the criminal underworld at a young age. At first it was to protect her family, but now that she doesn't care about them it's more because it sounds cool and that's what everyone knows her as now. * Rave's favorite joke is making fun of Jamie for not having working arms. * Rave being sans was not an intended joke, but it was pointed out that her mask makes her look like a skeleton. While initially hesitant with going through with it, zanza acknowledged that Rave would be the kind of person that would intentionally act like sans, and thus the joke was born. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters